Castle Walls
by x - - unwrittenMELODY
Summary: He had no need to be in a dammed Loony Bin. Apparently, everyone else thought against that.  summary inside;  IzayaxShizuo; violence/bloodshed/lemon/language   HIATUS. I don't... really ship these two much anymore...


Story - x - - unwrittenMELODY  
>Credits: I don't own DRRR! or it's characters. All my research on Sociopathy, the treatments used and so on is from Google. The fanfiction is slightly based off the song "Castle Walls" and at the bottom I'll link to the version I listened to c:<p>

Basic Prompt:  
>Izaya is finally caught and is diagnosed with psychopathic behavior and instead of jail time, he's locked in a mental institution. There he faces the trials of his illness (and denies it the entire time) and comes to grips as to why he is how he is today. His therapist, Shizuo, doesn't help as he forces Izaya to learn on his own and only gives him gentle pushes. Eventually, Izaya realizes that his therapist is his high school crush, but doubts the other remembers him. Well, he's in for something special...<p>

- erm. I suck at summaries. TT_TT but I've been itching to write this, so here it is.; alternate universe and there is warnings (for later chapters) of violence, bloodshed, insanity, sex and vulgar tones [there will be times where Izaya will drop the F'bomb _often._]

- written in mostly third person limited [to Izaya] but will slightly shift to third person omniscient. ANYWAY, I'm done rambling!

Happy reading :]

* * *

><p><strong>00. Introductory Ramblings.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a cold day in hell when they caught the infamous Orihara, Izaya.<p>

It was even more outrageous when they caught him unguarded. When he looks back to the situation as of now he realized he had become slack in the height of his notoriety. The way his humans put up a fight was amusing, nonetheless, and it took four officers and three S.W.A.T members to pin the broker down. He put up no struggle, though, as he was cuffed and brutally tossed into the back of a cop car. The trip to the station was silent which he presumed horrified the officers in the front. It was never like Orihara to be quiet in a moment where he was put under.

His silence didn't last long.

As they walked him inside the station the raven hung his head, a cruel sneer on his face. His mouth opened and a manic laugh released, sending chills up and down each and everyone's spines. The laughter died as quickly as it came and his head snapped up, a small smile on his lips.

"I love all my humans. Even you wretched beings," was all he said and until the day of his court hearing he was silent thereon.

All throughout Ikebukuro it was broadcast about his capture. Viewers tuned in throughout the trial, and upon day five they finally concluded that he was mentally unfit to be out in society. He didn't help his case as he laughed at the absurdity of the situation. For once, when he needed it, his smooth lines and swiftness was ignored and it was decided that he would go to a Psychiatric hospital until he was better.

Absurd, he continued to think, as if the Great Orihara Izaya was "mentally unfit". He had no need to be put into a dammed Loony Bin. He could of just went to Shinra, get a few pills, and called it a night. The judge didn't think so, but what could a simple human like him could know? The informant had work that needed to be done, but he was sitting in a room with disgusting looking brick and a man typing on a computer. Besides, this hospital looked serene and normal. Where were the insane nut jobs screaming along the halls or the patient out break? BUT NO, he was here with this short little man who was probably in his late forties.

He had been there three hours and no matter how many lines he dished out to analyze the man, he was too _normal_ to classify. Simply, this pissed Izaya off, and his less then five worded answers were worsening this irritation.

"At least tell me your name."

He tried it again.

"My name isn't important, Orihara-san."

He growled. That time it was four words, a name and a suffix. Auburn eyes looked to the glassy tile and he reached down to touch it and the clacking of the keys ceased. The muscles in his jaw contacted, his lips curving into a dark smirk. It read more then it was meant for and the obvious discomfort the mousey man felt fueled his feelings.

"Please stay in place, Orihara-san."

He was too calm. For some reason this made the irritation shoot up to the level of annoyance. He only rolled his eyes and bent down more, finding pure delight that he could cause a sound of disapproval from the balding man. He didn't know whether to giggle or press further, so he proceeded to do both.

"Orihara-san, I will have to call for assistance if you don't remain still."

"Ah~ Mousey-san can say more then a few words. I took you to be quite dull~" he cooed, head snapping up as he slid to the ground, legs in Indian style.

No response. The gaze lingered for approximately three seconds before back to the screen, pudgy fingers back to pressing down keys. He had to admit, that was disappointing and for once, he didn't press it. He only let the 'clack-clack-clack-clack' fill the silence as his light hues lulled up to the ceiling where his gaze was held.

He didn't need to be here. He didn't need to be here. He d-i-d-n-apostrophe-t need to be here.

So why the FUCK did he get caught?

* * *

><p>song:<br>youtube (dot) com/watch?v=mOGIVgfscgo


End file.
